


To Hell in a Handbasket

by Sundance_kid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance_kid/pseuds/Sundance_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam dances with the devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell in a Handbasket

You wake up, and it's the end of the world, again. But this has already happened several times, and these days you can't be bothered with things that don't affect you directly. So the world is going to burn, so the world is going to cave in, so the world is going to drown in its own blood and go out with a whimper. Let it, you go back to sleep.

The devil on your shoulder tells you he'd do anything to break you, but it won't take that much. On good days, you can believe him. He dances you to the edge and back, listening to a beat all his own. He'd have you bloody and beaten if he could touch you, but he can't. So instead he has you alone. 

You've been to hell and back, seen lovers turn to salt, and you can't stop running--can't stop finding things that like a chase. You'd out run your shadow before you'd shake him off your back. One day you're going to snap; one day you're going to finish it; one day--game over.

The devil tells you; "there's only one way to figure it out," and tells you, "it ends when you can't take it anymore." That's fine, that's OK. So you're going to burn, so you're going to cave in, so you're going to drown in your own blood and go out with a whimper. It doesn't matter anymore, you just want to get back to sleep.


End file.
